1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver assistance system having a longitudinal guide controller and a transverse guide controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published German patent application document DE 10 2007 052 258 A1 describes a driver assistance system for the transverse guidance of a motor vehicle having a transverse control device in which the transverse control device changes from the activated state to the deactivated state if a detection device detects that at least one hand is being put on the steering wheel of the vehicle, which had not been touched before. In one example, the transverse control device changes from the deactivated state to the activated state when a detection device detects that the steering wheel, which was touched before by at least one hand, is untouched. In one example, having an activated ACC system for the longitudinal guidance of the vehicle, the vehicle accelerates to a maximum vehicle speed that is predetermined by the ACC system, after a predetermined first limit speed has been exceeded, if at least one hand of the driver is located on the steering wheel of the vehicle and the roadway of the vehicle is free, for instance, upon the breakup of a traffic jam.
Published German patent application document DE 101 14 470 A1 describes a lane keeping and vehicle speed control device for motor vehicles, in which a lane keeping support system (LKS) is able to be switched by a separate main switch, independently of a speed controller, into an operationally ready state and, in the operationally ready state, is able to be activated by the same switch-on signal as the speed controller. Upon the operation of the accelerator, together with the speed controller, the automatic lane keeping function is also supposed to be temporarily suspended and then to set in again. Upon deactivation of the speed controller by the driver, in order to allow the vehicle to roll to a setpoint speed, the lane holding function should remain activated, provided the driver is not actively operating the accelerator or intervening in the steering. At a vehicle speed below 40 km/h, the control circuits are automatically switched off.
Published German patent application document DE 10 2009 050 399 A1 describes a method for controlling the operation of a fully automatic driver assistance system of a motor vehicle, that is developed for independent vehicle guidance, in which upon the reaching of a system limit of the driver assistance system, which requires the taking over of the vehicle guidance by the driver, in addition to a driver takeover request, a plan of action is executed in order to transfer the vehicle into a safe state, particularly the standstill of the motor vehicle, by driving interventions. In response to the taking over of the vehicle guidance by the driver, which is recognized, for example, by the driver operating the steering wheel and/or the foot-operated controls, the fully automatic driver assistance system is deactivated again.
Published German patent application document DE 10 2010 032 621 A1 describes a device and a method for supporting a driver of a motor vehicle in which position-dependent maximum transverse acceleration values, maximum yawing moment values or steering angle boundary values are stored in a travel route memory, and may be supplied to a driving dynamics control and/or regulating device. Corresponding to these setpoint values, an intervention may be undertaken in the longitudinal/transverse movement of the vehicle, in order to limit the longitudinal dynamics and the transverse dynamics of the vehicle as a function of its position. In this context, by monitoring an accelerator position, a steering wheel position and/or a brake pedal position, the deactivation of the device may be achieved if, for example, during evasive, braking and/or passing maneuvers, great setpoint to actual deviations of the positions are registered.